O anjo
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Inicio de um livro, um velho celta numa igrjá abandonada encontra algo com asas nas raizes da árvore q sustenta a capela. Não pretendo continuar, leiam por ler e se cirturem continuem.


O anjo

Cap. 1 - A capela

Aconteceu na mesma noite que uma terrível tempestade caiu. Talvez fosse pelos raios, que cortavam o céu, por vezes atingindo o solo atraído por alguma árvore, ou apenas o barulho que ofuscava qualquer outra coisa além das águas torrenciais descendo as montanhas. Mas o caso, é que ninguém viu os clarões vindo da velha capela destruída.

Aquela construção estava lá bem antes da aldeia, ou de qualquer uma daquelas pessoas chegarem a aquelas montanhas, exceto talvez pelo velho pároco que morreu semestre passado. A familia dele cuidava daquelas ruínas há gerações, desde que foi construída.

Na verdade foi o clã dele que a construiu, trazendo pedra por pedra até o alto daquela colina, cinzelando e esculpindo. Diziam que foi realmente uma bela capela, foi construída para aplacar a fúria dos padres que vinham do sul trazendo o cristianismo para aquela região onde as tradições bárbaras imperavam. Custou muito para que os aldeões ignorantes aceitassem, mas por fim eles reconheceram a superioridade de cristo nas pontas das espadas dos saxões. E lá se foi morrendo as antigas tradições celtas e sua adorada mãe terra.

Mas a realidade, era que ninguém chegou a ver a tão falada capela. Conta-se que as chuvas a destruíram, mas as pessoas sabiam. Pelo menos os mais velhos, que ouviram as histórias dos antigos sacristões. Eles sabiam que nenhuma chuva poderia ter destruído aquelas paredes de rocha maciça, nem abalado as fundações fincadas em rocha sólida. Não foi nada disso, foi a força de Deus. Deus, em sua infinita sabedoria, mandou soldados para que queimassem a igreja. Diziam que ela não servia a seu Deus, era amaldiçoada, e sob a força de suas tochas queimaram até a última pilastra.

Dessa época, entretanto, pouco se sabe além do que o velho louco que morava na casa grande no topo da colina contou. Quando os moradores da cidade chegaram, só havia sobrado ele ali, guardando sua capela. Chamavam-no sacristão por pura educação, pois padre nenhum pisou ali e ele tinha um filho bastardo que criava como seu. E esse filho teve um filho, que teve um filho, e tal tradição prosseguia até os dias atuais.

Willian de Waltington ergueu a tocha bem acima da sua cabeça, o que era realmente bastante alto, pois ele esticando a mão podia alcançar as frutas mais baixas de uma árvore. Os primeiros raios de luz ondularam pela rocha nua da velha construção. Alguns pássaros que faziam ninho na abobada alçaram vôo, soltando folhas sobre a sua cabeça. Ele não cansava de se surpreender toda vez que a via alta e majestosa em sua desolação.

O carvalho entrelacava-se pela parte sul e leste da parede que estava com boa parte da construção desmoronada. Os galhos escapavam por entre as frestas das rochas, entrelacando-se na própria estrutura, servindo como viga de sustentação dessa ala. As raízes já haviam destruído o piso, e se infiltrava por toda a construção, saltando da terra como uma enorme cobra que se esgueirava.

A árvore deveria ter séculos agora, e os galhos mais altos escapavam pelos buracos na abobada, permitindo assim que a luz lunar se infiltrasse por suas frestas criando misteriosas formas no solo. Toda vez que ele entrava ali sentia o coração saltar, como se alguma coisa muito grande se desvelasse diante de seus olhos. Talvez fosse por isso que sua família permaneceu tantos séculos cuidando daquela velha capela no alto da colina, ou talvez pelos mitos que contavam, que escondia grandes segredos.

Ele acreditava nisso, acreditava realmente. Algo tão misterioso como aquela árvore só podia ser um sinal. Afinal, não era todo dia que você via uma árvore como aquela. Os galhos esticando-se dia a dia com uma velocidade assustadora, o tronco dava duas voltas em torno de si, como se duas árvores gêmeas que cresceram no mesmo solo houvessem se unido. Os galhos se entrelaçavam em todas as direções. Aquele lugar já devia ter ruído há muito mais tempo, mas capela e árvore uniam-se numa espécie de cooperação mística, uma tão parte da outra como o riacho da montanha. Ambas que deveriam ser inimigas mortais, pareciam ser feita da mesma substancia mística.

Por fim o pároco rodeou a grande árvore, esquadrinhando a massa amorfa de terra e folhas que cobriam o chão. Seu coração estava saltado, já fazia duas noites, ele podia jurar que viu as luzes faiscando na velhas capela. Mas lá estava ela, como na noite anterior, nenhum sinal de fogo. Coçou a barba rala intrigado.

Willian não era um homem de letras, não como aqueles doutores que via na cidade de vez em quando, ou turistas que vinham para conhecer a velha capela da árvore. Que era como a chamarão. Mas ele entendia das coisas, freqüentou uma escola até os onze anos, e gostava de livros. Sobretudo os de história, sobre a velha Inglaterra. Aqueles que falavam sobre os cavaleiros, as guerras, e os reis.

Ele não podia dizer que não acreditava em Deus. Pelo menos não o Deus das missas de domingo na igrejinha da cidade. Seu Deus era de uma espécie diferente, o tipo que não classifica, nem repele ou castiga seus filhos. Era um Deus natural e justo, que dava a todos iguais chances e escolhas. Eram os homens, que com suas escolhas erradas, criaram o pecado e todos os males que ele já ouviu falar. Mas ali, onde a mão de Deus o cobria em todo seu esplendor, nenhum desses males chegaria.

Talvez uma colheita ruim trouxesse tempos difíceis, e os banqueiros e suas armadilhas piorariam tudo, mas eles já estavam acostumados com esses males. Eram os males da terra, e de tempos em tempos aconteciam. Mas eles superariam, seu amor pela terra era maior que essas dificuldades. Sua fé na bondade estava além dos males da terra.

Depois de esquadrinhar apequena extensão da capela mais uma vez Willian já estava pronto para ir, tão intrigado como veio, e foi então que ouviu o barulho. Não podia realmente chama-lo de som, pois não era produzido pela natureza. E era muito baixo para vc perceber, a menos que se prestasse muita atenção. Parecia vir do próprio solo, era um choro baixo, angustiado, como o de um animal ferido.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou ouvir com mais atenção. Agora podia senti-lo claramente, como o burburinho de um rio, um lamento baixo, que crescia como se estivesse tomando conta das próprias paredes, se alastrando e chegando até ele das raiai do velho carvalho. O próprio carvalho parecia chorar junto com ele, os galhos se agitavam levemente, quase como se ganhasse vida, e William sentia a angustia vindo dele. Ele engasgou, paralisado, todo seu corpo estava em horror. Era como se a arvore estivesse ganhando vida em frente a seus olhos e chamando pela ajuda dele.

Deu um passo atrás sentindo o tornozelo roçar numa raiz, e quando fez isso o chão sob seus pés cedeu. A queda não foi realmente feia, mas caiu muita terra e o estrondo assustou todas as aves das redondezas que se agitavam fazendo um escarcéu. Willian ergueu-se apoiando as costas com uma das mãos, sentia uma dor vindo do lombo, mas nada que o impedisse de andar. Felizmente não tinha quebrado nada. Mas a escuridão era outro problema. Quando a poeira baixou e ele pode parar de tossir, descobriu que não estava vendo nada.

A pouca luz que iluminava o lugar era a mesma que escapava pela rachadura na abobada da capela, e escapava em réstias pelo buraco logo acima da sua cabeça. A tocha havia se perdido durante a queda. Sentiu-se desanimado, sem nenhuma luz, nem idéia de como sair dali, teria que esperar o amanhecer para poder procurar um jeito de subir. Mas seus pensamentos não foram tão longe, um som de algo se movendo a sua direita lhe chamou a atenção. Ele recuou um passo instintivamente sentindo-se acuado. O que quer que fosse estava nas sombras e o rondava. Podia ser um animal, que como ele, tivesse caído lá embaixo e agora estava preso e faminto. Essa idéia lhe deu arrepios. Em seus 34 anos era um homem grande e quando chamado a confronto, o oponente geralmente lhe cedia a vitória. Mas nunca lutou contra animais selvagens, e naquele breu, o que quer que fosse tinha a vantagem.

Lentamente, Willian foi recuando contra uma grande raiz. Tocou-a com a ponta da mão sentindo-a, e deu um grande puxão arrebentando o galho. Não era muito grossa, mas podia ser usada como um bastão. O farfalhar das folhas indicou que a criatura avançava, com um grande grito ele ergueu o bastão avançando pra frente.

Um grito de desespero, seguido por uma luz cegante encheu o lugar. Willian ergueu o braço pra proteger-se da luz. Quando abriu os olhos não podia acreditar no que via. Ao seu redor enormes paredes de pedra lavada cobertos por limo estavam repletas de símbolo rúnicos e ideogramas gravados em baixo relevo. As formas estendiam-se em toda sua volta até o ponto onde as raízes do carvalho uniam-se as rochas entrelacando-se as próprias fundações. E encolhido contra as raízes de uma árvore estava uma criança rapaz, se assim podia dizer. O olhar de pânico estampado na face ovalada, os olhos azuis quase translúcidos saltavam das covas num brilho irreal, dando um ar espectral a face ovalada perfeitamente angelical. o corpo bastante ferido e sujo de terra cobria-se parcamente por farrapos do que um dia foi uma túnica. As pernas magrinhas do menino tremiam meio ajoelhadas, os cabelos castanhos caindo nos ombros irregulares em cachos. E brotando logo acima das suas omoplatas, estava a fonte da luz. Um par de asas se erguiam eriçadas em toda sua plenitude, batendo contra o teto daquele buraco, que era feito pelo próprio piso da capela, a parte direita presa entre as raízes.

-Ai, ai Santo deus.

----------------------------------------------

Quem quiser continuar me procure, escrevi esse inicio de conto há 10 anos atrás e sé estou guardando aqui.


End file.
